


Up All Night (Sans x Gaster)

by CrimsonFandomTrash



Series: Humantale Sanster Shenanigans [6]
Category: Humantale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Based on an Owl City Song, Depressed Sans, Depression, Feels, Freeform, Good W. D. Gaster, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by Music, Loss, M/M, Poor Sans, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Sad, Sans Has Issues, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans Remembers Resets, Sanster, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Songfic, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFandomTrash/pseuds/CrimsonFandomTrash
Summary: Is this how you songfic???I have a feeling that one day I'm gonna be referred to as 'the obsessive humantale Sanster fanfic writer' because tbh it's not like I do much else with my life and that seems to be the only thing I'm capable of writing.Dedicated to my lovely partner, Imfamous2p.





	Up All Night (Sans x Gaster)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imfamous2p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imfamous2p/gifts).



**_I fell in love with a ghost_ **  
**_Out under the moonlight_ **  
**_You took my hand, held me close_ **  
**_For once, I was alright_ **

~~The way his fingers melded together with yours was absolutely intoxicating the first time. You remembered every detail. It had been so casual, the only thing you'd done was grabbed onto his hand so you could use a shortcut to help him get to a meeting on time. You still liked how it felt, though.~~

**_I cried and the tears fell from my eyes_ **  
**_Like a waterfall_ **  
**_And I swear I could feel you in my arms_ **  
**_But there was no one there at all_ **

~~~~You felt so sick to your stomach, trying to replace old feelings with new ones. To him, it was a fling. For you, well, you weren't sure what it was. Either way, you always went to bed alone at night. You could still feel phantom arms wrapped around you. ~~"Goodnight, Sans,"~~ said no one.

**_You were my clarity, I swear_ **  
**_All alone in a daydream_ **  
**_Yeah, there was magic in the air_ **  
**_And you were right here beside me_ **

~~You remembered the first time you'd allowed yourself to break down in front of him. You trusted him. You'd never trusted anyone more in your life before. Not even your brother. He rubbed small circles into your back and you knew he knew the entire night that you were trying to talk to him. You told him about how you tried to end your life. "You're never gonna be alone again, okay...? Neither of us are... I'm here for you." He made eggs for you in the morning.~~

**_Held down like an angel with no wings_ **   
**_I wanna fly again_ **   
**_I just can't get you off my mind_ **   
**_And now I'm gonna be up all night_ **   
**_It's tearing me up inside_ **   
**_I just can't get you off my mind_ **

Now you laid awake in bed, staring at the ceiling. You were consumed by your thoughts. ~~You remembered the time you had played with Nerf guns with him, Undyne and your brother in the living room. The snowball fight you had with him on the same night you had your first kiss. Him obsessively spit cleaning your face like a mother fussing over her child. You remembered when he had watched over you for a week when you'd been injured only a few days after you met. You remembered everything in vivid detail.~~ You couldn't sleep.

**_I tossed and turned in the end_ **  
**_With no one to talk to_ **  
**_I searched again and again_ **  
**_But I never found you_ **

You remember looking around the lab before your former coworker gave you a file with your name on it. You really expected to see him sitting at his desk. As Alphys handed you the file, you wanted to ask if she knew where he was. You held your tongue. 

**_I cried and the tears fell from my eyes_ **  
**_Like a waterfall_ **  
**_And I swear I could feel you in my arms_ **  
**_But there was no one there at all_ **

You kept tossing and turning in bed. ~~You remembered the time he gave you a rose. Sure, he presented the gift in an unorthodox way, leaning against your doorway, wiggling his eyebrows with a playful smirk. You found it cute. He laughed at himself and said he knew it was ridiculous, but he just had to. That was when you really knew you were in love with him. Any uncertainty washed away that night. The rose, now wilted, stayed on your desk.~~

_**You were my clarity, I swear** _  
_**All alone in a daydream** _  
_**Yeah there was magic in the air** _  
_**And you were right here beside me** _  
_**Held down like an angel with no wings** _  
_**I wanna fly again** _  
_**I just can't get you off my mind** _  
_**And now I'm gonna be up all night** _

~~You remembered the time you finally tried to end it. Blade held to your wrist, you dragged it across your skin until there wasn't skin there. Blood dripped down your wrist. Even after you finally managed to do it, you just came back again. There wasn't any way to get away from a reset. You considered it even now that you knew it was useless, especially since you were laying awake with nothing but memories of him. But, it was useless. They'd just reset and drag you back to your bed in Snowdin. Then, they'd killed everyone you'd ever known and loved again. Well, almost everyone, at least.~~  
  
_**I'm gonna be up all night** _  
_**I'm gonna be up all night** _  
_**I don't wanna say goodbye** _  
_**It's tearing me up inside** _  
_**I just can't get you off my mind** _  
_**And now I'm gonna be up all night** _

~~It didn't matter that you didn't want to say goodbye to him. He was gone anyways, and you were never going to see him again.~~  
  
_**I'm gonna be up all night**_  
_**I'm gonna be up all night**_  
_**I don't wanna say goodbye**_  
_**It's tearing me up inside**_  
_**I just can't get you off my mind**_  
  
_**You were my clarity, I swear**_  
_**All alone in a daydream**_  
_**Yeah there was magic in the air**_  
_**And you were right here beside me**_  
_**Held down like an angel with no wings**_  
_**I wanna fly again**_  
_**I just can't get you off my mind**_  
_**And now I'm gonna be up all night**_  
  
You probably weren't gonna get to sleep tonight.

You picked your phone up and clicked on a video you took that had him in it. You couldn't see his face, but you heard his voice, and the phantom limbs wrapped around you returned.  
  
_**A whisper on the air**_  
_**Made my heart rate fall**_  
_**When I heard you call**_  
_**And I swear, I could hear your voice in my ear**_  
_**But there was no one there at all**_

When he left, you looked everywhere for him. ~~But nobody came.~~


End file.
